A Kiss
by Mooseyfate
Summary: Julia (Syd)Simon One shot, Simon's POV, not very long, just take a moment and check it out.


A Kiss  
  
This is a one shot, I'm not sure this is going to be exactly what I want it to be, but I'm going to give it a try. I haven't seen any Julia/Simon stories on FF.Net yet, so I thought I'd try and write one.  
  
This may be totally out of character, but that's okay, because we don't really know them yet. Also, I'm gonna be really vague, because well this is uncharted territory and I'm not sure I know what to do with Syd's life.  
  
Disclaim  
  
~*~  
  
His breath stopped when she walked into the room. It was odd, he'd never seen her around here before and he knew most of the people they employed. She glanced at him as she walked past, and sort of smiled, smirked.  
  
Normally a girl like her wouldn't have caught his eye, how many killers had he bedded? And they'd all been out for themselves. He was sick of he same old thing. But she, she was new, different. Pale blond hair and deep dimples. The dimples are what got him. So he waited.  
  
Not in the way that some men wait, no he was too refined for that. He was here anyway and he wanted to know what they wanted with her. But it got to be too much, to long and he had no patience. So he left.  
  
He made his way outside to his car, as he was about to open the door something stopped him. It was a tiny little tap. Most people wouldn't even be aware of it, but years doing what he did, it sounded like a gunshot.  
  
"Julia."  
  
He turned and saw her. She was smiling this time, happily and she had her hand outstretched. He took it, and gave her a smile of his own. Women had been known to do crazy things for his smile, "Simon."  
  
She held his hand for a moment, just a moment of what some people might think was to long. And she still smiled. It was at that moment that he fully realized what he was getting himself into. And he still didn't care.  
  
~*~  
  
They'd made love that night. Though at the time it would defiantly not been called that. It was pure animal passion, raw and painful. But when he looked back on it in the later months he'd known that something had sparked there.  
  
Then sometimes, even when they were at their best, working together or just being together, she'd stop. Her eyes would sort of glaze over and she'd look like she'd lost something that she didn't even realize was missing. And when she came back, she didn't even realize it.  
  
Those were the times that scared him the most. Those moments, they'd only last for about a minute, those seconds, only about 60, when she was gone, but she was still there with him. Then they became more frequent.  
  
She'd leave to go do a job, and when she came back sometimes she'd be herself. Same old Julia, all smiles, laughing at his jokes, teaching people a lesson for betrayal, nothing would be wrong.  
  
Then it'd start again and go on day after day. She was slipping away from him, slowly, so slowly. No one but him had even noticed.  
  
Then they came. It was late, 3, maybe 4 in the morning, they'd pounded on the doors and demanded to see her. She was needed, they said, she has a job to do, they said.  
  
So she left. She smiled at him, all dimples, and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Nothing more, nothing less. But it meant everything to him, because it's how he could remember her. It's how he could think of her, he could imagine her being with him.  
  
~*~  
  
After the night they'd come, he'd had to move. He was being tracked and he couldn't afford to sit around and wait for someone to find him. Especially since they could use him to find her. And that made him move even faster. Losing her was not an option in his mind. He would do whatever it would take to keep her by his side.  
  
After he left, he'd known that she'd find him somehow, she always did, he waited. For months he just waited, he worked of course, but he didn't find someone new. It had been too long for her to still be alive, he knew. She'd never been gone this long and so he knew she was gone. He'd never see her again. And he actually felt something about it. It wasn't a simple feeling he could just brush off, it was painful and consuming.  
  
He felt it eat away at him, but he wouldn't let it show, couldn't let it show. People would start to think he was going soft and he wouldn't let that happen. What if she was still alive? What if she was just biding her time before she came back to him? She was testing him.  
  
Sometimes that thought kept him going. Then he'd wake up in the middle of the night thinking she was a dream. What did he have that she was real? A few memories? Nothing solid. No way of knowing that she was alive, that she was something he could feel.  
  
He'd dismiss his idea in the morning, once the sun was showing and the darkness had been chased away. But he still wondered. Maybe she was hurt. Maybe she was lost. Maybe she couldn't remember him. Maybe she didn't want to come back.  
  
He knew she was the type of woman who could get whoever she wanted. And she'd chosen him. It wasn't forced on her; she'd wanted to be with him, she'd wanted to stay with him. But more often the not, he just didn't know.  
  
~*~  
  
They called him one day. It was a very boring day, out of the ordinary, nothing special about it. So he'd gone in and done the job he'd been paid to do. A few mistakes were made and he'd needed a new member.  
  
He knew that it had gotten around, he didn't mind. Anyone who could be of use to him wasn't a problem. So he'd sat. He waited for someone to be brought to him that could make up for the stupid error that had been made.  
  
Then he saw her. Just standing there. Talking to one of his guards. It didn't look like her. The hair was longer and the face. . .sadder maybe?  
  
She walked up to him; he'd have to fire that stupid guard for almost letting her get away, and his heart sped up. She'd never know what she did to him. All those long months of waiting for her.  
  
"Julia"  
  
And he'd kissed her, nothing new for them, though she seemed a bit surprised at first. But she was there and she was his.  
  
~*~  
  
Not very long I know, but it's hard to keep something like this going for a long time. Please tell me what you think. Liked it? Hated it? 


End file.
